F A L L E N
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: Fallowstar's mouth opened slightly as he tried to find some way to breath. Instead, bubbles of his air filtered out of his mouth leaving him with nothing. His vision was getting blurry and he couldn't see very clearly.  "Starclan…" he sighed...


The bubbles plagued him as he reached farther and farther down into the deep gorge. It was getting harder to breath, harder to see, harder to think. His pelt, glimmering gold and red, was all they cats on top of the cliff could see down below.

WindClan and ShadowClan had fought a treacherous battle. Each cat was ripping the pelt of the other into shreds. It wasn't a matter of life and death now; it was a matter of anger and revenge.

This had all started when a WindClan apprentice had run too far into RiverClan boundaries to catch a mouse. The apprentice, Runningpaw, was punished by both clan leaders and did not arrive at the gather the following moon.

But soon, tensions had risen and now both clans were getting antsy about the other. They both accused each other of border crossing, prey stealing, and one clan cat was even found dead on the border of WindClan.

Soon, everything turned into complete chaos and turmoil. The battle began at dawn. Both clans stood at the borders, distrust filled their eye sight. Each side had a battle plan, a secret, and a goal. The other clan must die.

The first battle cry was sound and cats charged. Pelts were claws, flanks were bitten, ears and claws were torn, blood splattered on that early morning battle field near the gorge. Yowls split the air and each cat would not escape a fatal wound. Almost every cat of each clan was involved. From apprentice to leader. Many lives were lost, many lives were torn.

"FALLOWSTAR!" a WindClan cat cried. She was the deputy. "We need to retreat! RiverClan is too strong!"

She heard Fallowstar's low growl. "No!" he shouted at her. "WindClan are no cowards! We will fight to the death!"

"But Fallowstar!" the deputy protested. But her words were drowned out by the battle cries of the other cats.

Flattening her ears slightly, she charged at the nearest RiverClan warrior. She could no longer tell the full color of his pelt for it was mostly covered in the blood. The RiverClan's eyes were blue, but it seemed red with hatred. His black pelt, no longer visible under the blood of his comrades and enemies, was torn and scratched and he looked seriously wounded.

"FOR WINDCLAN!" Birchwing, the deputy of WindClan, yowled furiously charging at the bloody RiverClan warrior.

She sank her teeth deep into the black toms shoulder, his blood sprayed onto her face. Angrily, he slammed his big paw at her face knocking her aside. Her claw grabbed hold of his paw and then bit down onto it. The tom cried out in pain. Using his big body, he pounced on her. Quickly, Birchwing rolled onto her back and began clawing at the stomach and shoving him away from her.

They were both bloody now, she realized. Splattered in each other's blood.

She was about to charge once more when another heavy body butted into her side. Birchwing rolled to her side. Quickly, she got up to see her attacker. Another RiverClan scum. A yellow tabby tom. They were much bigger than her, she knew, and yet, she charged at both of them, claws in front of her as she screeched. Birchwing fought blindly as she scratched, screamed, and clawed at the two cats in front of her. Once, she felt a claw slice through what she thought was an eye, and the other, she felt the same claw raked out.

Breathing heavily, she opened one eye. One of the two cats stood limping while the other one was fallen. _Dead_ she thought to herself. Standing up straight, confident that the limping cat in front of her wouldn't kill her so she wouldn't have to, Birchwing began to painfully limp away. When all of a sudden, she felt a heavy pressure fall onto her back. By the feel of it, she could tell it was just a young apprentice.

"You killed my mentor you monster! You and your mangy excuse for a clan!" The apprentice was gnawing at her scruff and clawing at her back.

Much to the apprentice's annoyance, Birchwing shoved her down.

"Die! Die!" The apprentice screeched angrily.

"Get off!" Birchwing hissed in annoyance.

Crying out angrily, the apprentice stubbornly began to claw at her once more. But this time, the limping cat that she hand injured, joined in as well.

Birchwing was pinned down as she heard the last cry of the battle.

"FALLOWSTAR!"

Birchwing perked her ears up as she heard a WindClan warrior call out the leader's name. All battle and bloodshed immediately stopped. Creeping up quietly, she wove though the cats who had gathered at the edge of the cliff. She cautiously peered over the edge and to her horror, she saw the familiar golden pelt of Fallowstar sinking down into the water in the gorge.

She gasped as she watched his body get farther and farther away from her sight.

…

Fallowstar's mouth opened slightly as he tried to find some way to breath. Instead, bubbles of his air filtered out of his mouth leaving him with nothing. His vision was getting blurry and he couldn't see very clearly.

"Starclan…" he sighed as his eyes closed for the last time.

…

Waking up in this strange new world felt… relieving to him. He no longer felt the pain and agony he had felt in battle. In fact, he felt fine.

But of course, he couldn't enjoy the scene too much for he was soon escorted away by fellow fallen clan members.

Fallowstar found himself in a clearing with 8 other cats. He realized that he was going to give the new WindClan leader a life. _Birchwing…_

"Fallowstar!" Birchwing gasped.

Fallowstar nodded solemnly. "With this life, I give you patience. Think before you plunge into a deadly battle. I was wrong. I should have listened to you."

"_Fallowstar_…" Birchwing murmured silently.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: ok yes. The ending sucked. I know it did. Fallowstar is REAL. I didn't know if fallowstar was a guy or a girl though… so I made him a guy. Birchstar is REAL. I didn't know the gender or warrior name or even if h/she was fallowstars deputy. So yeah… this was made randomly.**


End file.
